<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magical Bear 2 by CaptainDabsalot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207495">Magical Bear 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/CaptainDabsalot'>CaptainDabsalot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magical Bear [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magical Bear | Oso Mágico | マジカルベア, Thorn Industries | Industrias Espino | ソーンインダストリーズ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Magical Bear | Oso Mágico | マジカルベア - Freeform, Other, Thorn Industries | Industries Espino | ソーンインダストリーズ - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/CaptainDabsalot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part to a five part saga. A few months after the first part Magical Bear remembers his real name and begins a new quest that leads to another and eventually to the main quest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magical Bear [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter Twenty : Game Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[1st POV, 7/30/19] I woke up today due to my "clock" like normal. Ready to do our daily routine: go for a walk, fish, eat a fish breakfast, nap, do some training with Abigail, eat lunch, visit my old home, have a moment of silence, do a quest for Beth, having dinner, sacrifice some for the deities, stay up a while, then to sleep, then repeat.<br/>Today however I felt different. I .... I … I … remember my... my… my name is Mark Thorn/Mary Thorn. I must tell Diana, Dan, and Abigail. I left my "room" headed to the "door" then went outside. There the three humans showed up.<br/>"Diana, Dan, Abigail. I .. I remember my name. Mname is Mark Thorn/Mary Thorn."<br/>"Wow Magical Bear. That's great news. Ever since the poachers' defeat your memories have returned more slowly." Dan said.<br/>"Let's talk about this on the way to fish. Alright?" Diana asked. We went and we did.<br/>[8/1/19] It had been a couple of days since I had remembered my name. Only difference was everyone was more tense. Them one day after our walk ... there were two humans inside.<br/>"Oh good you two are here. Magic... Mark this is Raylee, our Intel. And this is Lightning/Fuego/Wally/Greg/Polly/Erina our expert in Electric/Fire/Water/Grass/Poison/Earth type moves." Diana said.<br/>"Hello Magical Bear. I just received an emergency message from where we left Warty. We want you and Lightning to check it out. There's a boat ready to take you to Africa. Good luck &amp; may the deities be with both of you. " Raylee explained.<br/>And so just like that me and "Lightning", who apearntly use Lightning Art Jutsus, got on a boat headed for Africa. Oh well maybe I'll see Warty again.<br/>On the boat I told all I knew to Lightning, and I mean all. He told me about his past. His parents were deeply religious and that lead them to the UAKD where he began to work for Dan &amp; Diana. He was out fighting bandits while I did my adventure. I knew this was good.<br/>[8/2/19] Africa, once again here. We were guided by some humans. However before long we had to battle him. He explained that battles are turn based and you only use some of your moves.<br/>Lightning had a sword and it was electrified. Another thing I was tought was about combos. Chain attacks following Lightning's attack. Every now and then I could use my club to block the opponent's attacks.<br/>After our easy victory we headed for a while. Once in a while we'd encounter that creature, again … and battle it. Somewhere near night we stopped for the night. Lightning had packed a "tent". Some kind of portable house to sleep in.<br/>Night passed and Morning came. We woke up and ate some fish. We continued moving and after some time passes we reached the Savannah. Once we arrived another creature attacked us. We used our newly learned skills to win the battle.<br/>"Well … Mark we arrived to the Savannah." Lightning told me.<br/>"Sure looks familiar." I said.<br/>[3rd POV,8/3/19] 'The Savannah hasn't changed much since I last saw it. Except of course the ground is normal.' thought Magical Bear.<br/>The two looked at the Savannah until they saw Warty. He had just beaten an antelope. Warty turned around saw the two.<br/>"Warty! So great to see you again. What is the problem?"asked Mark.<br/>"Hello Magical Bear. I've noticed humans and more strangeness. However I'll only tell you if you can defeat me." He said.<br/>The battle began with Lightning using Else-Slash. Magical Bear followed up with Dash Punch. Warty used Nose Fire. After some battling Warty said "alright you win. So basically humans are becoming more common. Some animals are acting different like that antelope. Also fights are now turn based."<br/>"That does seem urgent. Hmm ... We'll stick around and see what happens. Alright?" Lightning asked.<br/>"Sure." Warty responded.<br/>"Attack them." Said a mysterious voice.<br/>[8/6/19] Some humans charged forward with empty hands. The battle began. Lightning used Else-Slash to which Warty followed up with horizan-flame. Magical Bear used a ground pound on one of them. Warty used Chess Knight going forward then left.<br/>The humans all just did simple punches. After another round the humans were defeated.<br/>"Who are you?" Asked Lightning.<br/>"Someone with different beliefs than you?" He responded.<br/>"How so?" Asked Magical Bear.<br/>He smiled evilly ,"This world has to be remade. Thats all I'll tell you." There was smoke and he was gone.<br/>"Strange." Warty stated.<br/>Just them gazelle began to walk closer to the heroes. Slowly at first then faster.<br/>"Why are there gazelle surrounding us?" Lightning questioned.<br/>"Something tells me they are being controlled." Mark said.<br/>The gazelle began the battle by attacking with their antlers. Mark thought 'Yes a new adventure.'<br/>[8/9/19] The gazelle proved to be a little challenging, but nothing that some fire and electricity couldn't handle. After the battle.<br/>"You know this Lightning guy? I think you're cool." Warty commented.<br/>"Thank you Warty. Say you're quite cool as well." Lightning stated.<br/>"Thanks Lightning."<br/>"Can I join your team?" Asked a young gazelle. Turns out they were being mind controlled. Now free she wanted to help.<br/>"Of course. Extra help is always welcomed." Mark said.<br/>"I will not disappoint." She said her name was Yejude and had lived on the Savannah her whole life.<br/>Lightning had received a message to go east and east they went. Fighting off some creatures along the way. After camping at night the morning sun was harsh. Despite that they reached the part where the trees really begin.<br/>"I remember this clearly, very clearly." Said the bear.<br/>"Here something dangerous should be here." Said Lightning. At that a ginormus frog appeared.<br/>[8/10/19] "What I'd that!" Exclaimed Magical Bear.<br/>"It's a frog, specifically a blaf one!" Shouted Lightning.<br/>The frog used it's tongue to smack the four of them, poisoning them. Lightning used Sword Broje. Which launched a beam. Mark used Fire Art:Flaming Fire Jutsu. Warty slashed up then down. Yejude poked the frog with her antlers.<br/>Since is was four against one the heroes won. They continued through the forest until they heard a yelp for help. When they reached the source they saw Gerald tied to a tree.<br/>"Magical Bear! Warty! Thank the deities! Help!" Gerald yelled.<br/>"Idea! Magical Bear jump up there and cut him free." Lightning said. After that...<br/>"Uh … Magical Bear who are these two?" Gerald asked.<br/>"This is Lightning &amp; this is Yejide." Mark would go on to provide some info about the ones who didn't know each other.<br/>"Now …where to … the ocean?" Asked Warty.<br/>At that they began to fell weird. They were transported to the UAKD HQ.<br/>"Yes, it worked!" Exclaimed Diana ,"Alright we finally managed to use poacher technology. Now we can teleport up to two groups of five living things. Today is a glorious day. Wouldn't fa..."<br/>"Diana, not to be rude but why did you bring us here?" Lightning asked.<br/>"Oh to send you to where light blue dolphin Denny is. Something needs you're attention." She began to press some buttons and they were teleported to a boat in the middle of the ocean. All was quiet ...<br/>"Magical Bear! Gerald! Warty! Oh it is so awesome to see you, say who are them two?" Denny said with energy.<br/>Magical Bear explained the situation and all the rest. "So ... Don't you dolphins normally stick together?"<br/>"Yes. You see our pod had too many members. We held a thing to remove some and I was picked. That's how the poachers got me. I was alone." Denny told them sadly. "The real problem is behind you guys."<br/>Behind them there was land that shouldn't be there.<br/>[1st POV,8/16/19] Turns out you can only have five members on your teams, oh well Denny created his own team. We walked on the "land" while Denny swam.<br/>We fought five opponents: a dolphin who was mind controlled, a fox, a wolf, a person who strange, and a shark. We had our longest battle yet. He claimed the poachers were still around.<br/>When he was defeated: "You may have won. This time! I shall return! Mark my words."<br/>"Gee … he sure was strange." I said he after left. He has plenty of water as well as physical attacks. He was blue for some reason.<br/>"This has all been really weird. I'm starting to believe that Xander and Aimée have survived." Mark said sadly.<br/>"Hey don't worry. If they are alive you can beat them again." Warty said<br/>Them we were taken back to Greenland at the Union of the Animalia Kingdom and Deities Head Quarters.<br/>"Mission complete, Diana." I told her.<br/>"Excellent. Now follow me there is so much I want to show all of you. All of you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Twenty-One:Diana's Quests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana sends The Magicals on quests.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[8/17/19, 1st POV] Inside both Dan and Diana explained a lot of things that they now understood from the poachers. In my opinion this all seems like something out of a MMORPG. Summoning characters with fragments, leveling up, having members on your team, turn-based battles, &amp; type advantages.<br/>"Lightning you're next quest is to make sure Tiger is doing well." Diana told me.<br/>"Oh and I'm coming with you." Dan said. Do Diana sent us to the jungle. There things were pretty normal.<br/>On my team I had myself (obviously), Magical Bear, Warty, Denny, &amp; Lutia (an artic fox). Dan had himself and Gerald.<br/>"Any idea where to go?" Dan asked.<br/>"I guess we go North." I said.<br/>"Alright lead the way my friend."<br/>Two of us went through the jungle fighting minor battles with weak forest animals until...<br/>"Hey you're that human from back at the cold place. Magical Bear's friend."<br/>"Yup that's me." Dan said ,"Hello again, Tiger."<br/>[8/18/19] So all that needed to be explained was in fact explained. That led to Tiger joining Dan's team. Nothing seemed to be too off other than the fact that only ants attacked us, specifically GIants.<br/>The GIants were like normal ants except they were larger than us, could talk, &amp; were able to use Jutsus. They were quite tough … for Dan. He ended up fainting about three times in fives battles.<br/>I did give some tips about how to survive a battle, how to chain attack, &amp; when to use items.<br/>"Lightning, I thank you for all the advice you've given me." Dan said grateful.<br/>"No need to mention it. I have learned all I know from my mother."<br/>Thus we continued along until we met is with a sixth GIant. A semi-easy battle after that …<br/>"Mission complete, we finished all the requirements." I said triumphantly.<br/>"Well done, Dan and Lightning." Diana said through the walkie talkies she gave us.<br/>[8/22/19, 3rd POV] "There reports of some GIants a little to the west of you two. Go and check it out." Diana told Dan and Lightning.<br/>The two headed with their team, west. Shortly after they arrived. They began to do a repeat of their previous GIant battles.<br/>Afterward ,"You know I actually think that was the last of them." Dan said.<br/>Lightning looked around ,"Yes, that's all of them. I'll call Diana."<br/>"Awesome. I'll teleport you guys to your next destination. It's where we sent Shane the Snake." She said.<br/>"Ok we understand."<br/>Both of their teams were teleported to the place Magical Bear and the others were after following through a poacher portal once.<br/>"Just like how Magical Bear described it. Snakes going everywhere." Dan stated.<br/>"We should ask for directions. How about that snake. Can you help us?" Lightning asked.<br/>"Darling what is it you want help with?" She was the same snake Mark had met.<br/>[8/27/19] "Uh ... Yeah ... Have you seen any anything strange by any chance?" Lightning asked.<br/>"Now that you mention it ... the snakes around have all been acting with no free will. They just repeat and repeat." She said.<br/>"Would you mind joining my team?" Dan asked.<br/>"Excuse me?"<br/>Dan &amp; Lightning explained the situation about battles and all that.<br/>"So will you join us?"<br/>"Why certainly."<br/>She received her name to be Myesha. She joined Dan's team. Myesha led then to the snakes who were being mind-controlled. As soon as they were seen the snakes attacked them.<br/>"Foolissh mortalss. You sshould of not come here."<br/>"Shane. Who has done this?" Dan exclaimed.<br/>"It iss time you mortalss be out in your placess."<br/>"Shane will you attack us or can we solve this peacefully?" Lightning asked.<br/>[9/2/19] The snakes charged Dan &amp; Lightning starting the battle. Most of the snakes were poison types. Lightning began with Else-Slash, which combed into a fire attack by Mark and then by Warty.<br/>When it was the snakes' turn they poisoned just about everyone. The poison was weak but got stronger every turn it remained. Due to their large amount they had little HP.<br/>After a while only Shane remained. He remained until Gerald landed a powerful kick with his hind legs.<br/>"Oh ... what ... happened ...?" Shane asked.<br/>"Thank the deities. Alright Shane we'll explain it all." Dan said.<br/>Thus Shane and two snakes, Sid &amp; Nick, joined as possible team members. Shane become part of Dan's team.<br/>At the UAKD with Diana.<br/>"Well done. We have gotten all six heroes from before and have put some order in the world. Now it has come to my attention that you lack information on the deities. Raylee will be your guide in this journey." Diana explained.<br/>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Twenty-Two :Learning about the Olympians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We learns about the 12+1, Hades, &amp; Beth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[9/05/19,3rd POV] "Alright" Raylee cleared her throat ,"Lightning, Mark, Warty, Denny, Lutia, Dan, Gerald, Myesha, &amp; Shane. We ... I mean you guys will be learning about the deities. First up the king, Suez, the you see the sky and mother Earth had twelve children. The youngest ,Cronus, killed his father for banishing some of his other siblings. After he married his sister they had children. Cronus ate his children due to a prophesy. Until his wife, Rhea, who hid Suez. He grew up to defeat his father with help from all his brothers. Really long story kinda short, they drew straws &amp; Suez won the heavens. Now you will replicate the battle against Cronus by fighting some cyclops. Good luck."<br/>Thus Lightning &amp; Dan were put against a cyclops.<br/>"Diana told me I'd be paid if I battles you guys to replicate Suez v. Cronus." He said.<br/>Lightning started off with Else-Slash which would of comboed but alas the cyclope didn't get launched. Mark used ground pound, Warty hog drill, Denny water spray, &amp; Lutia followed up w/ ice knife. Dan landed an uppercut, Gerald neck whack, Myesha tail whip, and Shane did the same. The cyclops ram through the heroes &amp; used a Syth like Cronus.<br/>[9/6/19] The cyclops proved to be quite a tough opponent but after max turns had been reached the heroes won.<br/>"You heroes are strong. For that I will reward you with plenty of useful things." He said. He gave us things that would help on their learning.<br/>"Well done. Now the next, Hera, Queen of the deities. She is the youngest of her sisters. The order from oldest to youngest is Vesta, Thesmophores, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, &amp; Suez. She is the deity of marriage and so she gets upset when Suez is unfaithful like when Beth was born. Anyway now all you do is find some of her sacred animals and reunited them. Adieu." Raylee explained.<br/>This the heroes looked around, all around finding Hera's sacred animals and uniting them with each other. It was a simple task really. They finished it quite easily.<br/>"Pas mal. Not bad. Next up the ruler of the sea, Poseidon. You guys will go underwater and journey to his underwater palace to learn more. Here have some oxygen tanks." Raylee said. They were then teleported underwater. They began swimming towards the palace.<br/>[9/7/19] Underwater the heroes swam and battled some of Poseidon's servants and soon reaching Poseidon himself.<br/>"Congrats on making it here. Now for reference my wife is Amphitrite. I like many other make deities have many lovers." Poseidon said.<br/>He had double HP bars as he was riding a horse. Amphitrite was just a normal fighter. The battle proved to be difficult. Similar to the cyclope the heroes won after max turns had been reached.<br/>"Well done, mortals. Hardly anyone can do what you've done. As a reward I'll give you some status in Atlantis. Farewell, mortals."<br/>"Toutes non félicitations. I'll see you tomorrow. Next up Thesmophoros, deity of harvest and agriculture. Good night." Raylee stated.<br/>Thus the heroes slept at the UAKD Headquarters. In the morning they had a quiet breakfast. It was so that their minds could focus on the tasks that are upcoming. Afterward Raylee guided them to the portal that led to a farm.<br/>"Here you will do farm things." She said. They did it to the best of their abilities. Harvesting and working on the farm.<br/>[9/8/19, 1st POV] We worked hard all day, not really. Well the while day part not worked hard part. Once we finished Raylee said ,"Up next the deity Azsetal. She is the daughter of Suez and the Oceanid Meris. She is the deity of wisdom and warfare. She has many great stories. You guys will answer some questions to prove your wisdom."<br/>Thus we were presented with 10 questions. Six of which dealt with battle strategies while the other four were about my previous adventure. They weren't easy or difficult.<br/>After that Raylee told us about Apollo. He is the deity of light, prophecy, and much more. He's the son of Suez &amp; Leto, and twin brother of Artemis. Our challenge was to battle him.<br/>"So if you win I'll give you a prophecy. If you lose I'll offer you a rematch at no cost. Now enough talk." Apollo said.<br/>This deity welded a bow and arrow, had a "lyre", and fought along side a swan &amp; a mouse. His allies were no problem but Apollo himself, unlike the cyclops or Poseidon he didn't hold mind going hard on mere mortals like us.<br/>[9/12/19, 1st POV] Our battle continued to rage on until OUTCOME! The max turn limit had been reached, we had lost.<br/>"I'll stand by my previous statement. I'll offer you guys a free rematch (Time to prove my prophecy)" he smiled warmly.<br/>Thus we were launched into a second battle. It mostly played out like before until Apollo launched a a bronze arrow towards Mark. He screamed loudly and began to shout and glow bronze. Mark rushed Apollo and shouted as he landed a punch. The battle ended.<br/>"As always my prophecy came true. I'll explain it. Basically Magical Bear has something called The Mythical Bears. You'll learn more about them later. My prophecy now is you'll fight Xander and Aimée again. I'm never wrong. Say hi to my twin sister, Artemis, deity of moon, hunt, and virginity.<br/>We said hello for Apollo.<br/>*So you guys best Apollo. You may as well consider me as just another opponent. Oh and met my huntresses. Now we battle." She said.<br/>[9/13/19] The battle against Artemis and her huntresses was no grand thing. I kept thinking back to what Apollo did and about the "Three Mythical Bears" he mentioned. Also about Xander &amp; Aimée. After the battle Lightning told me not to worry about that part because normally a prophecy is complicated and takes years to come true.<br/>Night passed and morning came. We battle some warriors to symbolize Mars, deity of war, violence, and bloodshed. (None of that happened during our battle) No big deal. Next was Aphrodite, deity of love, beauty, desire among other things. She said she was born either daughter of Suez or daughter the sky &amp; then something about finding true love.<br/>The eleventh deity was Hermne, the son of Suez and the nymph Maia. He is the deity of so many things, really. Our job was to battle some robbers and deliver a message. Hermne is also the messenger of the deities and he guide of the dead to the underworld.<br/>So basically today was nothing worth telling happened. So once again night passed &amp; morning came. Diana told us we were doing great and that only four more remained to be learned about.<br/>[9/14/19, 3rd POV] The twelfth deity, Vesta, oldest of the deities. She is the deity of berth &amp; family. All the heroes did was fine some coals and have a conversation of family. There Magical Bear truly realised his parents were dead.<br/>Next up was Dioniso, however he punished by his father Suez to help out at a camp for Half-Bloods. The quest was to just explore &amp; collect 5 grapes vines.<br/>Fourteenth was Hades, deity of the underworld, oldest male deity, and one of the big three. Since they can't cross into the underworld all the heroes did was fight of the fates, also known as Moirai.<br/>Truth be told there are only twelve Olympians. Vestía was originally 12th but she gave her spot to Dioniso. Hades isn't an Olympian. The last deity the heroes, who are now known as The Magicals, were going to learn about Beth.<br/>"Beth is the daughter of Suez and the titan Sappho. She is a minor deity like Eos, Nemesis, Ate, &amp; Pan. Beth is the deity of raptors, a type of bird.<br/>[9/15/19] "Hello, I hear you guys now go by 'the Magicals'. Let's enter the heat of battle." Beth said as she turned into a peregrine falcon.<br/>The battle was longer than expected. It lasted to the final round. Lightning used Else-Slash which combed into both Magical Bear and Warty using fire &amp; then Denny shooting out water. Beth had lost.<br/>"You, all of you are really tough. I know you'll only continue. Say hello to my daughter for me." She left.<br/>"Now what?" Asked Myesha.<br/>"How about we visit Atlantis. Poseidon mentioned it." Dan commented.<br/>"Yeah let's go." Lightning said.<br/>The next day Denny lead them to where he heard Atlantis was and it was correct. When they arrived they were in awe. For a city supposed destroyed it looked better than most cities on land. A half-human half-fish swam up to them.<br/>"Are you Dan and Lightning?" He asked.<br/>"We are." Lightning responded<br/>"Great, we've been expected you. We wanted to give you that reward Poseidon said you'd receive."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter twenty-three: problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>semi-mechanic elephant fight</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if 1st POV is twice in a row it means change of perpective.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[9/20/19, 1st POV]] Turns out our prize was typical loot you receive from MMORPGs (i play a lot of video games). Anyway turns out that there are less fish than normal due to overfishing from normal humans. Still Atlantis pretty sweet for a "fictional" city.<br/>Anyway now its just me and my team, I have no idea where Dan and his team went. We were taken to the surface with a type of boat. Of course it was magicals so we were taken to another boat ... that was fishing.<br/>"What are you doing in my water space?" someone yelled from aboard the boat.<br/>"Are you guys fishing illegally?" I asked.<br/>At that a few of them stormed our boat ... such an easy battle. We climbed up onto the boat and some people aboard began to freak out.<br/>"Hey!" the captain shouted ."What are you guys doing here!?"<br/>"Oh us ... well we just wanted to know if you guys..." Mark didn't finish as we were challenged to a battle.<br/>[9/21/19] i'm going to be honest. First the illegal hunters were no problem. Secondly it feels so good to turn them into the proper authorities. Both of those kept happening (actually only two more times) so ... yeah, awesome.<br/>After that our (cute) leader Diana sent us back to the African Savannah with no word about Dan or his team. Our goal was to scan the area for possible poacher activity.<br/>"Always feels kinda strange to be here." Mark said.<br/>"Well we have to complete the mission. No getting track sided, at all!" Warty stated.<br/>"Right. Let's begin looking around." I said. Everything seemed normal until I saw ... nothing. That was strange animals should of been in the mud hole or something.<br/>We moved along and saw animals, herbivores. A lot of them. Too many honestly. I realised that it was too many there was barely any grass. The animals kept looking for it. And then they saw us and must of thought we had food. I knew what had to be done.<br/>[9/22/19] As much as I feel bad it turns out they were some kind of clones. Not necessarily created by the poachers. The ground is still quiet dead. That I don't understand why.<br/>We kept going looking for more signs until a lion jumped me. Still not was expecting. Another thing that i didn't understand the lion didn't use any jutsus. My allies could. If te lion did he could've won. After his defeat he just ran off. I also didn't expect that.<br/>Further along we found an elephant knocking down a tree ... normal enough. That was until its eyes changed color and it hurled it towards us. Mark used his shield ability to stop us from being hit.<br/>In the light wsaw it had a mechanic suit like Warty &amp; Tiger once did. It approached us and began a battle. There were so many things that showed it was male. Since this is an MMORPG in real life.  I noticed its level and it was way higher than our own. That and it summoned a tree it threw it at us. We all shouted in pain, loudly. It all went dark... we lost the battle. We woke up in the UAKD.<br/>[9/27/19, 3rd POV] "Oh thank the deities. All of you have woken up." Raylee exclaimed.<br/>"What happened?" Lighting asked touching his forehead.<br/>"That elephant almost killed you guys. Luckily Diana was monitoring you otherwise it could of been game over." Dan said.<br/>"Hey Dan where have you been?" Mark asked.<br/>"That's irrelevant. Good thing you have mostly have been healed from your wounds. Tomorrow you'll probably be able to return and rematch the elephant with all the XP you've been given."<br/>The Magicals rested until the next day. Then Diana opened the portal allowing them to return to be able to have a rematch against the elephant.<br/>Lightning now had a new ability to start a battle off: Lightning Dice n' Slash where he moves fast with his sword all electrically charged slicing the opponent multiple times. Lutia could now use Snow Al which spawns a Snow Al that stays like a clone.<br/>[9/28/19, 1st POV] That elephant, despite being mostly mechanic it disappeared after a hard fought and won battle. Strange ... Ah well not the strangest thing that happened. We are stronger together than alone. That's what Lightning says.<br/>Then suddenly Magical Bear using some new eye power he had unlocked (somehow) he noticed an evil presence on the savannah heading towards us, fast. None of us could process that before it hit us. At first it seemed like an invisible dust storm. Next all went dark.<br/>We awoke not in the UAKD but in the middle of a void, a dark one. Some lights with no source appeared and shown light on us and some other human.<br/>"Remember me, Magical Bear." she said I felt like I'd seen her on the savannah. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ciana Afia. I was there when you were launched in the forest. We can't let you continue your journey. I will now begin to torcher you. Good luck surviving let alone breaking out." At that her weird eyes surrounded us.<br/>[9/29/19, 1st POV] I recognize that human from before but her eyes were different. Her eyes ... they seemed to be everywhere. How ... huh...<br/>"Son one of the ability you inherited from me is the ability to cast and break illusions." my mother said ,"I'll cast a really weak one. Remember to use you illu-eyes."<br/>I was in a void and my mom appeared. She said to believe in myself. After about a minute I switched from my normal eyes to my illu-eyes. I shouted and the illusion broke and I was back in the real world.<br/>"Oh Mark, I am so proud of you." she said. We hugged.<br/>In the void we were being poked with swords by shadow people. 'Believe ... Believe .. Rraaaw..' I shouted as my illu-eyes activated. At first nothing happened then the eyes spinning  around us changed to mine. The shawdon people disappeared. It was dark. Then there were cracks, the illusion broke.<br/>We were all back in reality. Ciana realising what had just happened suddenly disappeared. The others were confused so i told them the whole story.<br/>[10/04/19] After telling them the whole story they thanked me &amp; congratulated me. We continued our patrol of the savannah. Nothing except some clone ... oh right mekats.<br/>Later in the day Diana contacted us and said ,"It seems I can't detect any more problems. However there is a problem in a place called Australia. You can call it the outback because it's like the savannah. I'll send you there immediately with supplies. May the deities be with you."<br/>Just like she said we were transported to 'the outback'. the ground was red-ish, there was a lack of trees, holes in the ground, and waterholes. As soon as I finished looking around and Lightning looking at a 'book' there was some animals heading towards us 'not again' I thought. The dingos, as Lightning said, attacked us.<br/>Tougher than previous enemies but overall not that hard. We gained, an ally in the process so good result.<br/>Lightning, Warty, Denny, Lutia, &amp; I set up "camp" for a while so we could regain strength. 'A new environment, this is epic!'<br/>[10/05/19, 3rd POV] All five of Lightning's team rested at the camp they set up. Afterward they headed out. The Australian Outback looked quite standard. Only difference was there was scattered loot like everywhere.<br/>The Magicals moved around the outback. Occasionally a stray red kangaroo approached them and battled an easily lost battle. Continuing until the Mob Boss, the strongest of the Red Kangaroos.<br/>As tough as he was he only knocked out Denny who was revived after the battle. The Mob Boss explained how the poachers had shown up and completely broke apart the Mob. He joined as an ally on his own team. There were to find the misplaced Mob.<br/>"So how'd you become the Mob Boss." asked Lighting.<br/>"Simple I just beat the old boss who beat my father. Using Red Roo moves. That was a while age."<br/>"Oh so you used powerful kicks and arm tackles." Lightning read from the book.<br/>"Yes"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Twenty-Four:The Outback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Outback</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[10/06/19,1st POV] My name is Lutia Nadeau. I am an arctic fox. I really don't remember anything before Diana and Raylee found me limping. They nursed back to health, &amp; had me join Lightning's team after I demonstrated ability.<br/>For too long my teammates (who are males) ignored me. Even after gaining the ability to summon a Snow Al. That doesn't matter, right now we are in "the outback". Some Kangaroo has all the attention. We're looking for the rest of the "Mob"<br/>Awesome, it really is, I just wish that they'd pay me attention. I am a vital team member, even though I'm not the leader or one of the original recruits by Mark, the polar bear.<br/>The finding of all the "mob" members was more difficult than I originally thought it was going to be. We sent off the roo boss with his mob and continued to look around. I began to build up courage to speak.<br/>"Uh.. Hello teammates. I know that I ... uh ... haven't spoken, but I want you ... um to know that I am existent and a vital member of this team." I said.<br/>[10/08/19, 1st POV] We were all quiet until Warty said ,"We're all important members of this team, and its nice to know you can talk."<br/>"Th...Th.. thanks Warty."she said shyly.<br/>"Don't worry Lutia, we'll be sure to be more including towards you." Mark said.<br/>She thanked him and we kept looking for the rest of the mob. The poachers really created a lot of clones. Many of the roos were fakes. No problem we didn't overcome ... well not without difficulty. I changed the team layout so Lutia could be more useful than before.<br/>The Roo Boss was so very helpful, when he returned. I mean he was only a few levels higher than us and all the opponents ,(who were all clones). We found mothers and their joeys &amp; other Red Roos.<br/>After a hard days work we finally reunited the whole mob.<br/>"You are welcome Mr. Red Kangaroo Mob Bobb." Lutia said.<br/>"Thanks mates. Had I done it alone I may of not found everyone." he said.<br/>"All in a day's work." Denny commented.<br/>[10/10/19] "Until next time" I said.<br/>"See you all." he responded.<br/>We said our farewells and headed off to set up a new camp. The sunset was beautiful as it always is. We had Lutia tell us all about herself.<br/>"To start Diana and Raylee found me limping and they nursed me back to health. I have no memory of anything before that. Once I was strong enough they had me join your team Lightning." she said.<br/>After that we were to take turns keeping guard. I got second shift (there were only two shifts). When my shift arrived Mark awaked me from the dream where I was dating Diana. Ah well.<br/>Numerous times I nearly fell asleep but didn't. I was about to be out cold when someone ran by. Since I was barely thinking I followed the person. It as dark but we had a full moon, so yeah.<br/>After some walking and running, I caught up to the person. He didn't notice me.<br/>[10/12/19] Then he did ,"You must be Lightning. After you're injured from the battle tell your team Ximen is worthy. Enough talk. One v. One me now!" He shouted.<br/>Thus we were in a One on One match. I started with Lightning Dice n' Slice &amp; a basic sword attack. Ximen launched an icicle at me which dealt significant damage. On my turn I used Lightning Art: Pumped Energy Kick. On his turn Ximen did a punch rush. He nearly finished me off as his hands felt like ice.<br/>I had to win now so I began to change forms. I couldn't fully do it so I ran with my sword. Ximen was hit but he disappeared and reappeared behind me.<br/>"Not bad for a weakling. Now I'll tell Xander of your abilities. See you later." Almost as if time had stopped (maybe it had). He was gone.<br/>Fully awake I returned to camp, &amp; kept guard until morning. My teammates began to wake up not at sunrise but some time later. After everyone was awake I told then what had gone down last night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so early today I typed up half of the GOLD chapter and since its quite long I was only to submit that, unfortunately the school lent chromebook decide to freeze at the last second and so seven pages (3 1/2 double sided) of notebook pages were lost. I'll retype it all soon. *sad face*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Twenty-Five : Two Weeks Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our heroes rest for two weeks before headed off to Canada and the boss fight that await them there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[10/13/19, 1st POV] It was hard to explain my second form. Dan &amp; Diana had discovered I had it when they analysed me. Even I don't know much about it.<br/>Later on our patrol Diana told us there was no more "strangeness" was going on, even though that was strange we were given two whole weeks to relax, train, and wait for more signs from the poachers. All five of us stayed at the UAKD. Warty &amp; Denny received their own rooms.<br/>As for the rest of us we were returned to our own rooms. Personally I was going to kick back for three days then begin to improve my skills. Well first things first I need to tell you more about me.<br/>I was born on July 22nd in Tokyo, Japan. My parents were of Greek descent and thus knew about the deities. At 13 we moved to Mexico City, United Mexican States. About two years later both my parents received a vision. They've only told me that part. So, yeah .... we moved to Greenland and we found Diana the daughter of the deity Beth and of Professor Rodríguez-Amaya.<br/>[10/18/19, 2nd POV] In ancient times my family lived in Athens. Then Apollo told them that their then descendants would play a big role in the life of the Hero Chosen by the Deities. They headed east with each generation going farther and farther. A few generations ago they reached Japan. There they lived until my parents and I moved to Mexico.<br/>Living in Mexico City we learned about a professor who had a child with a deity. His name was Juan Diego Rodríguez-Amaya. He had a child with the deity Beth. Their child is Diana Camilla Rodríguez-Amaya.<br/>All I know is that they moved the United States and then to Greenland. My family and I also moved to Greenland. Following my parents' vision we found the Headquarters of the Union of the Animalia Kingdom and Deities.<br/>My parents explained things to Diana and I was given a job. A few months ago they sent me to fight some people who were bandits. The sword i have was passed down from generations ago when we first became Japanese. Since I was the janitor I didn't see Mark until that day. Wow, the Hero Chosen by the Deities.<br/>[10/20/19, 1st POV] An entire two weeks to relax. Well I guess I'll try to remember things. Before that I should find Abigail and get more training. Luckily I knew where to find her &amp; she wasn't busy.<br/>Dang, she sure improved. She easily defeated me with her punches and kicks (she can't use Jutsus). She pretty much knocked me out cold. At least she said I had become harder to beat.<br/>That night tired from all the training I went to lay down in the room. Remember ... remember... remember... suddenly I was there that day. The day of the raid. Xander &amp; Aimée were definitely there. My father opened the portal to Imagination Land and said i wouldn't be alone.<br/>Sure the memory is still hard to see clearly but I think ... my parents ... of course my parents had mentioned the way they'd meet their fate. Father must of faced Xander and mother must of faced Aimée. How could they of lost if I took on both. Maybe when Xander began to glow ... One day I'll have the whole story.<br/>[10/25/19, 1st POV] Now I understand why Magical Bear decided to stay at the human place. It is so, so good. The humans really really know how to take care of us. Turns out Gerald and Shane were here while we were in the 'outback'<br/>I can definitely get used to this. My skill improves to better to face the poachers when we encounter them. They turned me into a semi-mechanical creature. Oh how dare they.<br/>Still Tiger went through that too and so did Shane. Team leader Lightning mentioned something about two humans and Diana crying at a picture of her dead dad. I mean that all he said and we have all made sacrifices because of the poachers.<br/>Magical Bear, who the humans call Mark, is improving his skills, all of them. Its not like he was one with nater. Anyways I went to Dan so he could help me improve.<br/>"Sure I'll help you Warty." he told me.<br/>"Thanks. We mustn't let our guard go low. We need to stay strong together."<br/>[10/26/19, 1st POV] So now Magical Bear is doing some kind of training with that human Raylee while Warty is training with that human Dan. Shane is ... actually I don't know where he or Gerald went. I mean I know here but where.<br/>As for me I'll train with that human Abigail. She said she wants to test my physical strength. Abigail came to my 'room' ad dang I didn't know a human could have such speed and power.<br/>After my defeat she told me her story. Abigail Asch had been born and grew up in Jerusalem, Israel. (I don't know where that is, I didn't ask). then one day her parents mysteriously disappeared leaving only directions to here. Strange I said.<br/>Anyway I'm generally confused by the amount of food they have. How did they get this amount of meat. Before we ate we sacrificed part of it to the deities. Maybe the deities sent the food so they'd get some for themselves.<br/>That night I dreamt that I was the semi-mechanical tiger again. What a nightmare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nater is how Warty said nature.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Twenty-Six:Help from Abigail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>now we're in the infinity war part of the endgame.</p><p>Abigail helps out and joins the Magicals in place of Dan. Boats and we get to Canada.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[10/27/19, 3rd POV] The main (either Lightning/Greg/Wally/Fuego/Polly/Erina) trained and learned with Diana. Magical Bear trained with Raylee and learned a powerful new move. Warty trained with Dan. Tiger was trained by Abigail. Gerald &amp; Shane practiced with each other.<br/>
when the two weeks ended. Beth told her daughter where the next problems were.<br/>
"Lightning, my mother told me that you need to go to stop another poacher boat. Also Abigail and her team will go with you." Diana explained.<br/>
"Alright sure thing boss." Lightning had changed his team line up. Shane replaced Lutia and Gerald replaced Warty. Abigail's team included Lutia, Warty, Tiger, and Yui (a toad).<br/>
This boat was actually identified as belonging to Xander. So the two and their teams headed off on a boat of their own.<br/>
"So... you can't use any Jutsus?" asked Lightning.<br/>
"No I can't. My Inner Element is None so I can only punch or kick and stuff. I mean I'm quite strong." she said.<br/>
[11/8/19] The Magicals continued until they spotted the poacher boat.<br/>
"So do we approach them or rush them?" Abigail asked.<br/>
"I say we approach them with as much caution as possible." Lightning said.<br/>
They climbed on to the boat and at first thought no one was aboard. That was until a couple of zombies showed up.<br/>
"Wh... what." Both Abigail and Lightning were caught off guard. ,"but ... aren't zombies fake?"<br/>
"Bruh ... zombies aren't real wuh?" Well leader Xander-sama will be happy to know that you now believe in zombies. Bruh." one of them said.<br/>
"No way. This has to be fake. Zombies can't be real." Abigail said frightenedly.<br/>
"Bruh ... bruh." said another.<br/>
The battle started. A group of five zombies were the enemies. When their turn arrived their leader fired a boomerang that hit multiple heroes. However the others just smacked weakly. The non-humans were pretty convinced that they were real zombies.<br/>
[11/9/19] The weak zombies disappeared after defeat while the strong stuck around.<br/>
"Bruh ... How? No matter Xander-sama and Aimee-sama as well as Ximen-sama &amp; Ciana-sama sent plenty of 'fake' monsters. Bruh ... Brains ... more zombies, ghost, skeletons, and more. ah ... shoot." she said right as she fell down and disappeared.<br/>
They were silent until some skeletons showed up with all class of weapons, ready for battle.<br/>
"Uhhg... back to back battles. Still this can't be real." Lightning complained.<br/>
The training really paid off as the skeletons were no problem at all but of course the XP gain wasn't much. All of them disappeared upon defeat.<br/>
After the battle Abigail asked "So yeah?"<br/>
"So yeah, what?" Lightning questioned.<br/>
"I mean are these 'monsters' real or a really elaborate illusion?"<br/>
"Honestly I have no idea but I do know is that we are in possession of this boat. Denny knows all about of water travel."<br/>
[11/10/19, 1st POV] Things have gone from weird to extra weird. Like I just disappear and reappear and disappear again. It's probably best to not ramble about how I, Gerald, see things as extra weird since you all already know things up to now. It is probably better to further advance the story.<br/>
Now we are in a poacher boat with Denny, in some way, steering it. Maybe sci isn't the way we believe. Anyway Abigail is telling Denny where to go but the rest of us don't know where we are headed.<br/>
Its nice to have more allies it truly is. We are all strong now but if these are just minions then...<br/>
"Alright allies, Abigail says we are nearly there to another boat. Nobody freak out if we encounter another 'monster' that 'doesn't' exist. Everyone understand?" Lightning shouted.<br/>
We all said yes since we had heard of zombies and skeletons but haven't believed or doubted their existence. As soon as we arrived I guess they knew we were in charge since some mind controlled 'creatures' attacked us.<br/>
[11/12/19, 1st POV] Those 'creatures' from before only now they are mind controlled. They're dangerous but they didn't attack me, Shane. They caused ssome of my allies to faint but in the end I finisshed them off.<br/>
No matter, now we have two new boatss. Team Leader Lightning ssayss for us to relax while he &amp; Abigail talk to Diana at the UAKD HQ. In the while I thought about Denny ssteering this boat.<br/>
After eating ssome food. The two humans can saying.<br/>
"Alright fellow members of the animalia kingdom. So our next plan of action is to head to Canada. As for the boats others will take of that." Lightning said.<br/>
"Yes and about those 'monsters'. They are very much real. I know only Lightning &amp; I were scared but this is all the will of the deities. So we will make a sacrifice to the deities." Abigail continued.<br/>
Now then we were taken to thiss 'Canada'. As soon as we were there we did the sacrifice to the deities. This adventures keeps on becoming stranger.<br/>
[11/15/19, 1st POV] We were teleported to Canada (honestly I think if the government found out about this they'd heavily restrict it or outlaw it.) Of course we were in a forest where no humans could see us.<br/>
Since I have the most experience I led our huge group. Night fell and we set up camp. Lightning, Mark, &amp; I were to take turns keeping an eye out.<br/>
I had second shift. Right as I woke up I felt like I was in an illusion. There I was tied to a tree and I saw someone who was wearing clothes that matched the eyewitness description of the League of Poachers outfit.<br/>
She had a sword and was about to poke me with it until suddenly the illusion broke. Confused I look around and saw Mark with different eyes. He was staring down the person from the illusion. Realising her plan was foiled she begins to leave.<br/>
She must of used a lot of energy as she ended up fainted. Right as Mark was going to see what happened, I stopped him. His eyes were normal again &amp; I said I'll bring her to us.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The non-humans will speak the best english they can so it won't be perfect and in Shane's case as a snake he emphasizes the letter s.</p><p>Two in one day again. Yes, *tired arms, slightly.*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Canada Arc One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hear we are in Canada, still Infinity War but only because we fight the first two bosses.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[11/16/19, 3rd POV] The poacher didn't awoke until everyone else did, which was after an uneventful rest of the night. When she awoke she mumbled "water" so they gave her some.<br/>Following the drink she fully woke up. "Ahhrgg. What ... is going on?"<br/>"We're pretty sure you were being mind controlled, but don't worry, we've freed you." Abigail said softly.<br/>For a second she was confused until she gasped and said ,"You're right. I was supposed to destroy all of you." she pointed at the bear ,"You're Magical Bear. You broke the illusion I casted on Abigail. I fainted because I haven't casted many illusions. Now, though, I don't want to harm you, any of you. In actuality I love nature &amp; preserving the environment. Its those poachers, they mind controlled me. Will any of you forgive me?" She was on the verge of tears.<br/>"Of course we'll forgive you." Tiger said ,"You're not the only one those humans have used to try and destroy others. Say can you give information on the humans who turned you semi-mechanic?"<br/>[11/17/19, 1st POV] My name is Miriam Nelson, but my friends call me Mitzi-chan. They describe me as a kind teenager who is obsessed with zombies. I am eighteen years old. I enjoy cycling, extreme ironing, and charity work. I'm both kind and caring also well as very rude &amp; a bit impatient.<br/>I grew up in a working class neighborhood. My father died when I was young &amp; then my mother raised me. Currently I'm in a relationship with Kris Freeman. My best friend is Alicia Thomas.<br/>It was probably my obsession with zombies that led us to the woods. When Alicia and I found the zombie he knocked us out. We awoke to an explanation of the League of Poachers which I don't remember a thing of. They gave me a uniform and further instructions on casting illusion and about Magical Bear.<br/>Honestly their plan with me was really bad, but thankfully the others forgave me and now I'm leading them to a group of zombies and skeletons. Despite the fact this feels slightly surreal I'm glad I met these heroes.<br/>When we reached the zombies &amp; skeletons they were defeated very easily.<br/>[11/22/19, 3rd POV] After some more zombies and skeletons the Magicals sent Mitzi-chan to the UAKD to be questioned intensely by Diana and Raylee.<br/>Meanwhile night descended in Canada. The Magicals began to prepare for night when suddenly out of nowhere a group of bats materialized out of thin air. They swooped in only for Warty to hit them all with fire.<br/>However that was just a trick as many vampires were behind the Magicals.<br/>"Xander-sama, a great leader, needs us to take all of you out. He tells us that we are valuable, we are special, and most of all we can do it for the glory of the League of Poachers." said a vampire.<br/>"All of what he said is true especially our job to finish the job that simple zombies and skeletons can't do."<br/>"Funny how no one said anything about vampire signature technics. Alright everyone sleep will have to wait until [11/23/19] we beat these vampires." Lightning said.<br/>The vampires proved to have life stealing power like most vampires. Most of the Magicals ended up fainting from HP loss. Warty won the battle by using his five expluse.<br/>"Arg ... Arg ... I can't believe I have to use the forbidden attack." The last one said. Wings sprouted from his back, his claws grew longer, his muscles grew, &amp; more vampires appeared.<br/>While that was happening Lightning revived the rest of the Magicals.<br/>"What kind of forbidden attack is this?" Abigail asked.<br/>"Reee ahhh!" the last one shouted loudly.<br/>"Darn you Xander if you're still alive and well. I'll actually want to destroy you if we ever meet again. Aimee too." Magical Bear shouted.<br/>Another battle began with all of the heroes against the last one &amp; his three vampires.<br/>Despite his newfound power the last [11/27/19] one had achieved things weren't going as good as expected. However that doesn't mean things were bad. The Last One was winning.<br/>He could swoop in and attack, do a huge slice, and absorb the other vampires to gain strength. The Magicals kept having teammates faint.<br/>Soon only Lightning and Magical Bear remained. 'Looks like this is the perfect time to use my newly learned attack. It now or never' he jumped and double jumped to reach the last one's face. His right hand began to glow and a sphere began spinning.<br/>"MAGICAL ORB!" Magical Bear shouted. The attack hit the Last One's face and kept dealing damage.<br/>"Impossible this can not be happe..." the Last One didn't finish because his face was destroyed. He fell back and began to disintegrate.<br/>"Woah when did you learn that move Magical Bear?" Lightning asked.<br/>"Oh you see ... wait did you call me [11/28/19] Magical Bea?"<br/>"Well yeah its that only me &amp; Abigail call you Mark." Lightning said.<br/>"Anyway during our break Raylee taught me it. It is a highly dangerous and since its Magic its all the better."<br/>The Magicals revived their allies and had a good nights rest. Morning came and they received a message from Diana and Raylee.<br/>"We got a good amount of information from Mitzi-chan. Firstly you guys should heads towards an open field. May the deities be with you."<br/>Thus they headed towards an open field. Turns out they went in the wrong direction.<br/>"Uh.. I think we went in the wrong way." Abigail said.<br/>"Yeah this doesn't look like an open field. Its just more trees." Tiger said.<br/>"Something is approaching us. Should we use a tactical retreat, Abigail?" Lightning asked.<br/>[11/30/19] "Yeah we should probably get moving like now." she responded. A loud rumbling noise came from near them. The Magicals began to retreat. Another noise this time sounding like a portal.<br/>Behind the Magicals was a rock mob, not the Giant Rock Mob, the Large Stone Woman.<br/>"Don't you dare leave. I was resting &amp; relaxing until Ximen told me that the Last One had been defeated. Arg... those .. how .. arg I'm bound by contract to have to fight you, Magical Bear." she said angrily.<br/>"You're the Large Stone Woman, aren't you, sister to the Giant Rock Mob."<br/>"Yes I am. Finally some one who actually knows my name. If only I wasn't bound."<br/>"How do you become free of this contract?" Abigail asked.<br/>"I don't even know. Some mortal named Aimee surprised attacked me and now I serve her and her organization." She sighed ,"Tenfold Stone Dance!"<br/>[(12/1/19)] A bunch of nearby rocks got up and floated towards the Magicals. Magical Bear jumped and summoned a barrier to prevent damage. The rocks bounced off the barrier flying towards the Large Stone Woman.<br/>"You're not as strong as you brother, The Giant Rock Mob, are you?" Magical Bear pondered.<br/>"Ah! Of course I'm stronger. Besides if I wasn't I'd still destroy each and every one of you here!" she shot back defensively.<br/>"Ok fine you're stronger but you'll still lose."<br/>If this was a one on one the Giant Stone Woman could of won, but not here since she was being bombarded with fire, grass, water, electricity, &amp; physical attacks. She had highly underestimated the Magicals.<br/>"Water Art: Hydro Launch!" Denny shouted launching water &amp; himself at the Large Stone Woman. She quietly said "Bye" as she fell down backwards and disappeared.<br/>[12/7/19] The Magicals let out a sign &amp; returned towards the open field. In silence they marched, this time in the right direction.<br/>There was no difficulty at all to get there. They relaxed and rested after they advanced some. They continued until ...<br/>"Finally! The open field! woo! I'll call Diana and Raylee about what to do." Lightning stated. Unfortunately there was no signal as the message didn't get through. ,"He ..he, je ... je.... I'll just try later." He kept trying and only half way through his night shift it worked. No response yet.<br/>One night without event later, Diana replied: Wait for a puddle of water with a blue shark to appear. Also nice job against the Large Stone Woman.<br/>Thus Lightning told the rest of the what was to occur.<br/>"Stranger stuff has happened, Water and a shark appearing doesn't sound that far from real." Mark stated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Twenty-Eight:Shark Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boss fight against blue shark. Kinda like the in between but that's mostly next chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[12/19/19, 3rd POV] This is the current line up for both the main (which in this timeline is Lightning) &amp; Abigail. Team Lightning: Lightning (Leader), Mark (called Magical Bear), Gerald Giraffe, Denny, &amp; Shane. Team Abigail: Abigail (leader), Lutia, Yejide (who replaced Warty), Tiger, &amp; Yui.<br/>Now the ten of them waited. Not for long though, as just as Diana had foretold, a puddle of water appeared and a blue shark came out of it.<br/>"Yarr, Harr, Harr. The names Blue Shark. I know we met before and you were expecting me. Now I'm here. All the others said they'll forfile Xander-sama and Aimée-sama's wish to destroy you. All of them failed. i will make them proud!" he shouted.<br/>"Oh yeah we have met before. No matter Team lets go!" Lightning responded.<br/>Blue Shark roared and all ten had their stats lowered. They struggled to make a significant damage to Blue Shark.<br/>"Yarr, now its my turn. Face my mini shark barrage." A bunch of small sharks made of water appeared from the [12/15/19] puddle and headed directly for the Magicals, chopping and swimming through them.<br/>"Crap, this guy's very dangerous. Any ideas comrades?" Lightning asked.<br/>"We could uh... darn it! I got nothing. Lets just keep fighting!" Abigail responded.<br/>Another turn of barely chipping off Blue Shark's HP. Then Blue Shark pulled Tiger into the water and then launched him back.<br/>"Ha Ha Ha" Blue Shark just laughed.<br/>Following that the stat debuff went away, allowing The Magicals to deal full damage.<br/>"Yes! Alright Blue Shark lets see how you do against my ultimate move." Magical Bear extended his arm and in his palm a swirl of magical energy appeared. It started to spinning &amp; kept spinning into a perfect sphere. Mark shouted as he ran up to the Blue Shark "MAGICAL ORB!"<br/>Blue Shark got launched. That single hit made about 1/2 to 2 turn[12/21/19]s worth of damage with the debuff.<br/>Blue Shark was comboed following being launched. Denny shot water to keep him up. Gerald launched leaves dealing type advantage. Shane bit Blue Shark and Lightning uses his sword to have Blue Shark back into his puddle.<br/>Abigail and her team followed up with their own combos against Blue Shark.<br/>Blue Shark literally shook his tail twice and the debuffs returned to the Magicals. He then retreated underwater and five mini water sharks appeared.<br/>The Magicals took out all five of the mini water sharks with relative ease. Blue Shark resurfaced.<br/>"Arr.. the debuffs didn't last. Why?" No matter, harr ... Harrr. Mega Shark Aqua Slam." He swam underwater and jumped up creating a wave of water.<br/>"Lightning, I don't think we can win. With the amount of turns dwindling down we can't cause him to [12/23/19] faint. Its still possible we could win. Let's still give it a hundred percent." Abigail said encouragingly.<br/>"You heard her. Give it 100%." Lightning said.<br/>The battle continued and Blue Shark knocked out Yejide, Yui, Lutia, &amp; Denny. The remaining six struggled to be able to win. Right on Blue Shark's next to final turn he cause Tiger to faint due to type advantages.<br/>Now on the final turn the Magicals worried. Magical Bear focused to use another Magical Orb. Gerald launched some leaves and Lightning slammed Blue Shark. Then Lightning sliced Blue Shark. Gerald shot a grass blade. Shane shot more poison. Finally Abigail used her hardest punch she could do.<br/>Abigail focused all her power into her right arm. "w r r e e  a h h !" she shouted. She jumped and hit Blue Shark with all her might. He took tons of damage but not enough to win the battle.<br/>[12/24/19] "Yarr, It seems that yea win &amp; yea lose. Harr Harr. This time I, Blue Shark have won. Yarr Harr. Ah Yeah. Now I will just use a simple chop. Rawr!" Blue Shark jumped towards The Magicals.<br/>He was about to chop them when a bird screeched. A falcon, larger than any other, came. It grabbed Blue Shark, launched him up, and hit him with a fire shield.<br/>Blue Shark screamed as he flew off ready to create a water puddle to soften his landing.<br/>With the battle over and their teammates revived The Magicals looked at the falcon. It turned into none other than the deity Beth.<br/>Everyone was surprised by her sudden appearance.<br/>"Worry not, heroes. I, Beth, have saved you from the shark. You may be wondering why I did this. The reason is I didn't want all your hard work to be for nothing." She said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Twenty-Nine:A chat with Beth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final chapter before the final boss, we're almost in the endgame. Here we quickly converse with Diana's mother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[12/25/29, 2nd POV] The deity of raptors, Beth was right here. She had just saved us from the Blue Shark.<br/>"Thank you. We are all grateful that you allowed us to win our fight against Blue Shark." Abigail stated.<br/>"Beth we are of the utmost gratitude, but aren't deities forbidden from interfering with mortals thus they can only watch?" Lightning asked.<br/>"While what you have spoken is true, sometimes it isn't. Now is one such times. Like I previously said , I didn't want your hard work to have no fruit. That blue shark and his debuffs would of undone your progress similarly to that elephant."<br/>"Once again thanks, we see what you are trying to tell us." Abigail said.<br/>"Now that Blue Shark has been defeated only one opponent remains in this journey. This opponent is someone you've met before. His name is Ximen."<br/>"Ximen! I remember him. I fought him in the outback. Oh, he's our final [12/27/19] opponent. Arr, when I see him he'll be done for." Lightning sounded sure.<br/>"Ximen. Hum. Oh that guy. He beat me when I first got to Africa. He's also the one who launched me into the forest. He will meet his end when we find him. Where is he?" Magical Bear asked with passion.<br/>"Calm down, calm down. Now I can't say his exact location, but I can say he's to the North of here. Directly north, actually just north of here all you have to do is fight mini guys and you'll find him. Trust me it's impossible to not see him. I am so proud of all of you since Mark woke up from hibernation a few months back." Beth stated.<br/>"Thanks Divine Beth. So we just head north &amp; we'll find Ximen."<br/>"Pretty much. You know this is one of the longest conversations I've ever had besides ones with my daughter. Thank you for that. Great things will happen and you will be there. The Magicals are destined for awesomeness. Trust in the deities,[12/28/19] heroes. I know you all will trust in me and the other deities." Divine Beth began to leave. "Wait, do any of you want to say anything else?"<br/>We looked at each other and Abigail said ,"Nothing more Divine Beth. Thanks again for the information about Ximen."<br/>"You're welcome, heroes. There's no need to be so formal around me. Good-bye, see you later." she turned into a falcon again and flew away.<br/>All of us were quiet and we quietly began to head north. There was the occasional mini-opponent. Nothing too important, we just kept going.<br/>After awhile .. well actually it was quite far so we slept and then kept moving.<br/>Eventually we felt a change in the atmosphere. We were close. From behind some bushes we jumped out at him Ximen.<br/>"It seems that you found me. That darn Beth. Anywho I, Ximen, will succeed where all other failed. Welcome to your doom!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Thirty:X-I-M-E-N spells Ximen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first of four chapters detailing the final battle againsts Ximen and this the endgame.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[12/29/19, 3rd POV] Ximen had light blue hair, was of average height and was decently muscular. His eyes were green. He wore the standard outfit of the League Poachers.<br/>He smirked and said, "Let the battle begin!"<br/>Lightning started off with a Lightning Slice-n-Dice. He sliced and diced Ximen. Magical Bear used Dash Punch, to which Lightning slammed him. Gerald shot some leaves. Denny slashed water. Shane bit Ximen poisoning him.<br/>Abigail uppercutted him and then brought him back down,. Lutia simply bi him. Yejide poke Ximen. Tiger jumped at him. Yui used her tongue.<br/>Ximen launched an icicle larger than the one from the outback. It damaged all of Abigail's team.<br/>Lightning's team went again with Denny using water vortex. Then Abigail's team went with Tiger using Fire Art:Flaming Fire Jutsu.<br/>Ximen using his ice hand began[12/30/19] to rapidly punch Yejide.<br/>They kept going with each one using their ultimate move.<br/>Lightning:Lightning Slice-n-Dice<br/>Mark:Magical Orb<br/>Gerald:Razor Leaves<br/>Denny:Aqua Blast<br/>Shane:Poisonous Poison<br/>Abigail:Slam Barrage<br/>Lutia:Snow Al<br/>Yejide:Squad Summon<br/>Tiger:Fire Pounce<br/>Yui:Lick X10.<br/>The Magicals had Ximen pretty much beat. His attacks weren't as threatening as blue sharks and he didn't cause debuffs. Ximen was clearly upset because of that. After all the Magicals had fought, The Last One, The Large Stone Woman, &amp; Blue Shark since arriving in Canada. Now because of that they were significantly stronger &amp; more coordinated.<br/>Despite his strong ice moves Ximen was still losing. He'd highly [12/31/19] Underestimated The Magicals. In the Outback he only fought Lightning and it wasn't for very long. For now he would just tough it out, he had a plan to extend the battle.<br/>While the first phase of the battle continues the other five mains' ultimate move.<br/>Greg:Grass Barrage<br/>Wally:Water Discus<br/>Fuego:Flame Charge uppercut<br/>Erina:Earth Protect and Hurt<br/>Polly:Flip Poisonous Jump<br/>As well as Dan and Warty's<br/>Dan:Rissing Flame Uppercut<br/>Warty:Fire Blast<br/>Now back to the fight at hand<br/>"Woo Hoo. We're winning. We are going to be victorious!" Abigail shoted.<br/>"Don't be so sure of that. It's possible you win the battle but lose the war." Ximen said all to calmly.<br/>"Are you sure? We'll probably win both. After all now that this isn't a one on one. You aren't as good, are you?" Lightning asked.<br/>[1/1/20]Ximen grrred. "Er, You'll see, all of you will., You'll pay for what you've done especially to Ciana. Ree ah!"<br/>"This guy sure is upset, like are you all right?" Gerald asked.<br/>"That does not concern you."<br/>"You really are upset. Do you want to join us. We'd forgive you." Lutia said.<br/>"No!" shouted Ximen ,"I am consciously following Xander-sama as well as Aimée-sama. Despite all you did to them, Magical Bear. They'll be back. Yesterday they were almost fully healed from the injuries you caused a while back.. All of us poachers were upset &amp;  they were going to nominate me as the new leader. Only ... how ... they still beat me. He, You're strong Magical Bear. Very. Now your move. I already finished mine."<br/>The Magicals were still alive and doing their combos on Ximen. He couldn't summon allies or cause debuffs. Also unlike previous enemies Ximen could get comboed (He was just a[1/3/20] human. He wasn't made of stone, or large, or a shark). He had a decent damage output.<br/>during the battle he didn't use his ice punch rush only because he had ten opponents instead of one. Now he wishes he hadn't decided to one on one Lightning in the outback. 'Err.... Remain in the zone. If I lose now it won't be the end.'<br/>"Ice Storm!" should Ximen.<br/>Clouds of ice rained down on Lightning's team. Nothing major resulted from that.<br/>The two teams of five continued their attacks against Ximen. All ten of them kept going.<br/>They had many elements on their side: Fire (Tiger), Grass (Gerald &amp; Yejide), Water (Denny), Electricity (Lightning), Nornal (Abigail), Ice (Lutia), Poison (Shane &amp; Yui). Magical Bear uses more than one of these and also has Magic.<br/>So far until now the bosses of this second game:Beth, Robotic Elephant, The Last One, Large Stone Woman, Blue Shark, &amp; Ximen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Thirty-One: Icy Boss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>10 page long chapter, 5 double side ones. (wide ruled, 9.75 in X 7.5 in / 24.8 cm x 19.1 cm)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[1/5/20,3rd POV] A quick review of our story thus far. At first there was chaos, deities appeared and were created. They had repetitive wars and the Olympians became the main ones. Due to humanities errors the deities got together and sent a son of a deity whose name was Jehovah.<br/>
Two thousand twenty one years later (2017), a polar bear later called Magical Bear &amp; whose real name is Mark Thorn, wakes up from hibernation. He fights the Giant Rock Mob &amp; is saved by Diana Camilla Rodríguez-Amaya. The bear finds his home destroyed and turns on the humans.<br/>
After losing he starts a quest to find revenge. Magical Bear hides in a boat and in Africa meets the poachers. They launch him into the forest and from there he explores five environments, fights five bosses, and recruits five allies. He then fights and beats Xander &amp; Aimée.<br/>
Weeks later the Union of the Animalia Kingdom and Deities, receives distress messages. Magical Bear and Lighting go to Africa. Then they re-recruit the five from before. They [1/10/20] learn about fifteen deities. From there they visited Africa, the Australian Outback, &amp; had two weeks break. They encounter 'fake' monsters and arrive in Canada. Here they fought the Last One, the Large Stone Woman, Blue Shark and now...<br/>
"I will finish what I started. My parents will not rest in peace until I defeat all the poachers the poachers!" Magical Bear said angrily.<br/>
"Yeah, you killed my parents as well." Gerald stated.<br/>
"You used me for your evil plans." Tiger chimed in.<br/>
"My memories, you took those from me. I want them back." Lutia said.<br/>
"I wass alsso ussed for thy evil plans." Shane hissed.<br/>
"We all have a reason to fight. Lets go, Team Lightning &amp; Team Abigail! The Magicals!" Lighting shouted loudly.<br/>
At that they proceed to chain attack Ximen hitting him with the max string of combos they've ever pulled off. Things were looking really [1/12/20] well for The Magicals. Ximen wasn't as strong as the previous bosses.<br/>
Ximen used a new move:Icicle Slam. He surrounded himself with ice entirely, jumped up and landed in the middle of Team Abigail.<br/>
"Despite that damage we are still winning." Abigail said.<br/>
Ximen was breathing really angrily. "How .. no .. not yet ... this is the final turn of our battle. Ha. It was I who turned battles into turn based role playing matches from the ones you knew back when you faced the bosses from before. Ha."<br/>
"Yes! This is it our final battle is coming to its end. Yeah!" Lightning exclaimed.<br/>
"Wait! Lightning, I don't think the final battle would be so easy. Be ready what if .. what if he has a second form like you." Abigail warned.<br/>
"You will know." Ximen said.<br/>
Team Lightning did their attacks (no Magical Orb, though) Razor Leaves, &amp; Aqua Blast. Then Team Abigail used their [1/14/20] attacks being Slam Barrage, Fire Pounce, &amp; Lick X10.<br/>
Ximen already lost. He just performed a Rush of Ice Punch and a slam on Lutia. (which wasn't too effective).<br/>
Outcome!<br/>
The Magicals had beaten Ximen! They started to cheer but ...<br/>
"No. NO! It won't end now, no , not now." He was breathing heavily ,"Hmpf ... call me Icy Boss. You fall under my cotro..."Ximen didn't finish, he fell on the ground. Then he started to glow icy blue. The Magicals stared in horror. Ximen began to stand up. Next, he started laughing very evily.<br/>
Some of the Magicals tried to hit him, they hit a barrier. Ximen, now standing had a icy blue aura all around him. His hair and eyes were a darker shade, and his clothing had become lighter.<br/>
Ximen ceased laughing ,"Yes, YES! You may have won the first match but now. This is my match to win!"<br/>
[1/17/20] Ximen now had more Health than before however that healed The Magicals. He also had an increased in power/attack as well as defense.<br/>
"How? Ximen, how is this possible?" Lightning asked confused.<br/>
"Simple. I activated my second form to survive defeat. No way i'll nose now."<br/>
"Looks like our only option is to defeat you. I hope you'll join us." Magical Bear said. A new battle had started meaning the energy for ultimate move was empty. The match was at its first round. As usual Lightning started off with a Lightning Slice n' Dice. Magical Bear slammed Ximen and Gerald launched some leaves.<br/>
Mark hit Ximen with his club, once, twice. Gerald launched some leaves. Denny spat out some water. Shane bit Ximen poisoning him.<br/>
Lutia summoned her Snow Al. Abigail led the attack. She did a quick [1/18/20] kick barrage. Yejide poked with her antlers. Tiger scratched, and Yui jumped on Ximen.<br/>
"Ha, Ha. Finally my turn. Yes! face my Ice Storm!" Clouds with snow came in and it started to hail. Mark and Lutia could ignore it while the others, who were used to warm weather took damage.<br/>
Ximen then launched Mark and slammed him. That gave Mark a stat debuff similar to Blue Shark.<br/>
"Let's not lose hope. We are the Magicals, we can and will win." Lighting said.<br/>
"Yeah, we'll end you League of Poachers. Don't doubt it." Abigail followed up.<br/>
"OH ho. Then we shall see. You outnumber me ten to one." Ximen smirked ,"Make your move."<br/>
Team Lightning started off with Mark using his Magical Orb. That comboed into Denny using water, Gerald shooting grass shears, Lightning [1/19/20] used his sword charged with electricity. Mark used his club once again. Gerald ran up to Ximen and kicked him. Denny shot some water and Shane launched Ximen to which Mark slammed him.<br/>
Team Abigail began with Abigail using Slam Barrage. When Ximen landed Tiger shot two fireballs and Yui jumped on him twice. Abigail then did a kick slam. Lutia and her Snow Al shot ice from the ground at Ximen. It was more damaging that expected. Yejide poked, Tiger scratched, &amp; Yui poisoned Ximen.<br/>
Ximen, clearly upset at how things were going, froze ice around him jumped in the middle of Team Lighting and started spinning. The debuffs weren't too good. He then threw hundreds of ice shards at Tiger, weakening him severely.<br/>
Now with more Orka (Energy) in the meter they used Razor Leaves and Aqua Blast. They each comboed [1/21/20] into a slam by Mark &amp; a Lightning Shrik by Lightning. The next move was by Lightning with his sword. That comboed into slam by him and Mark body slamming Ximen.<br/>
Mark then used his arms to replicate catching fish. Gerald then used a grass sword he had and spun it around. Denny tail swooshed him and launched him back down. That led Lightning to sword slash and Shane to launch down. Shane jumped to bite Ximen.<br/>
Team Abigail started off with Tiger using Fire Pounce. He surrounded himself with fire, jumped at Ximen, burning him and launching him in the air. Abigail brought him back to earth, Lutia and her Snow Al shot an Ice Beam, and Yejide launched him back up to which Yui jumped on him.<br/>
Abigail then performed a string of punches. Lutia and her Snow Al shot some snowballs. Yejide poked Ximen. Tiger shot three quick-ish fireballs. Yui poisoned Ximen some more with her tongue.<br/>
[1/16/20] Ximen did an Ice Punch Rush on Gerald. He then did an Ice Kick on Yui. Then Ximen launched Ice Shards at Abigail. To finish his third turn Ximen did a barrage on Lutia. Of course all who were hit were given debuffs.<br/>
The raging storm calmed down just a little. Now staring their fourth turn, the Magicals discussed ways to beat Ximen.<br/>
"I'm not sure we can win by just doing what we always do." Abigail said.<br/>
"You may be right. Ximen is tons stronger now that he is glowy." Mark stated.<br/>
"Don't worry, I believe we can win." Gerald said.<br/>
Mark began the turn by using his Magical Orb. That lead to Lightning to slash Ximen. Shane jumped him and Gerald &amp; Denny shot their projectiles.<br/>
Shane used Poisonous Poison, inflicting high damage, that led to a [1/27/20] swipe from Lightning. Then Lightning sliced leading to a Mark dropkick. Mark then shot some fire to which Denny shto out water. Gerald ran over Ximen. Denny did a barrage and Shane spat on Ximen. Lastly Shane licked.<br/>
Team Abigail began with Lutia and her Snow Al launching an icicle beam at Ximen to which Tiger scratched. Yui then performed LickX10. That comboed into Abigail upercuting and slamming and then Yejide poking.<br/>
Abigail herself began to rapid punch Ximen. Lutia and her Snow Al launched snowballs at him. Yejide did a simple run and followed up w/ fireball. Tiger pounced and scratched. To finish off their fourth turn Yui licked Ximen and launching him up, Snow Al and Lutia brought him down.<br/>
Ximen was serious, a distinction from when he first started to glow when he was laughing. Now he had still underestimated the Magicals. He smirked. Victory was very, very much assured he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirty-Two:close to the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>another 10 page chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[1/28/20, 3rd POV] Ximen caused the storm to intensify. Next he fired mini icicles at Team Lightning and a large one at Team Abigail. Following that he rapid punched Denny, launched him up, brought him down, and shot a cloud of ice, thus disabling his attacks for the next turn.<br/>
Still serious Ximen said ,"It took way too many minions to be able to beat Magical Bear. It was our mistake to launch you into the forest. You will all see, a new way of order. Ha Ha."<br/>
The Magicals were full of passion when ,"Uh ... guys ... I ... can't ... move."<br/>
"Oh no! Denny has the frozen effect. He will be frozen, meaning he can't move or attack, until next turn!" Abigail explained.<br/>
"Grr.... no matter. The Union of the Animalia Kingdom and Deities is the way to go." Tiger said.<br/>
Five turns in and The Magicals are winning. However Ximen isn't far behind. The cooldown for Ultimate Moves depends on the move's strength or effect. Some change like if Lutia has her Snow Al [1/31/20] they'll use a ball of ice. Each one uses up different amounts of Orka (energy).<br/>
Combos slash chain attacks work by having one character either launch an enemy or bring them back to earth. They can vary from one other person attacking to the entire squad following up another's attacks. Unless the Ultimate Move is passive (summoning or healing), the attack will have a good follow up. Occasionally one can combo their own attacks or Ultimate.<br/>
Anyway right now Ximen is losing but he has a second backup plan if this current plan fails. However Lightning believes that he can activate his second form if the Magicals somehow lose. Magical Bear wonders if he'll be able to use The Three Mythical Bears. The others would rather not think about what happens. Maybe they could rematch.<br/>
About half way through the max turn limit both teams did attacks they could do (Lightning Slice-n-Dice, Magical Orb, gi-ball of ice, and Fire Pounce.) Ximen, being all by himself has many attacks in one turn such as ice bounce, ice punch rush,[2/1/20] ice freeze, &amp; icicle slam. He can combo his attack into others.<br/>
He thought of previous bosses who failed to stop Magical Bear: three semi-mechanic animals, a summon, a robotic animal, himself, and of course Xander and Aimée. Ximen reorganized his thoughts to be ones of victory.<br/>
After the first few turns the Orka (Energy) meter maxes out at the start of every turn.<br/>
All eleven present knew the end was near. Each side had only a little doubt that they could win.<br/>
As the match progressed the ice storm only grew worse. That was because Ximen was taking damage.<br/>
Each of the animals who weren't used to the cold had a high chance of being frozen by one of Ximen's attacks. The ones who were used to the cold could still be frozen but not as likely.<br/>
"Heh" Ximen smiled evilly ,"You know if you want, humans, you can be part [2/2/20] of the League of Poachers. Tiger and Shane if you want you can have your old jobs back. As for the rest of you. Hmm maybe you can get a job if you're not weak. As for you Magical Bear, we can't possibly leave you alive."<br/>
"Whys that?" Magical Bear asked.<br/>
"Oh its just some silly prophecy we received. That oracle sure was suspicious. Anyway when you lose Dan and Diana will have no choice but surrender and join us." Ximen began to laugh. "At least put up a fight. You'll see my reasoning soon." He thought 'If I win Xander and Aimée will be yesterday's news!'<br/>
"MAGICAL ORB!" Ximen was caught off guard when Magical Bear hit him with the spinning sphere of Magical Energy. Lightning slashed through Ximen. Shane launched him up and Denny brought him down. Gerald shot some leaves.<br/>
Shane then spat out his Poisonous Poison at Ximen. Magical Bear used his club to preform a barrage on Ximen.<br/>
Lightning slashed with his electrically [2/3/20] charged sword. Magical Bear launched Ximen up and then brought him back down. Gerald shot a grass suriken and Denny shot a water shuriken. He then shot a simple water beam. Shane bit into Ximen.<br/>
Abigail started with a Slam Barrage punching Ximen. Tiger comboed with a large fire all, Lutia with some Snow Al punches, and Yejide with a poke.<br/>
Tiger surrounded himself with fire and jumped right at Ximen. Yui hopped on the burning human and Yejide did another poke.<br/>
Their normal attacks were as follows. Abigail did a hard punch and Yui stomped him down. Lutia and her snow Al threw a couple of snowballs at him. Yejide ran towards him and kicked. Tiger shot three small fire balls. Lastly Yui shot out some more poison.<br/>
"Hm. The amount of turns remaining is dwindling down. I am of course losing but the fight is still going, isn't that right?"<br/>
"We will win. Don't doubt it." Abigail [2/7/20] said ,"There is no way we lose! Come on team don't lose faith. We will triumph!"<br/>
"You sure got that right, continue giving it you all." Tiger said.<br/>
Lightning began the turn with Lightning Slice-n-Dice. Magical Bear followed up with a club slide. Gerald shot leaf knives. Denny ran over Ximen with water. Shane used his tail to smack.<br/>
Gerald shot his razor leaves as Ximen. Denny comboed with a slam, and Lightning slashed through him. Denny then used his Ultimate Move, Aqua Blast. Gerald ran and trampled Ximen. Shane jumped on him while he was down.<br/>
Lighting did an electrically charged punch on Ximen. Magical Bear focused and preformed a bear punch to which Lightning slammed. Gerald shot a leaf shuriken. Denny spat some water. Lastly Shane slithered and hit Ximen in the back.<br/>
Lutia and Snow Al shot their ball of ice at Ximen. Tiger jumped onto Ximen and jumped off. Yui launched him upwards and Team Leader Abigail kicked [2/8/20] him back down to Earth.<br/>
Then came their normal attacks. Abigail did a five punch rush. Lutia and her Snow Al shot two beams of ice at Ximen. Yejide poked him. Tiger did a simple scratch than Yui jumped on. She then licked Ximen.<br/>
"Ha." Ximen began ,"If you haven't noticed some of you are running low on Health Points."<br/>
The Magicals gasped realising that Denny, Yejide, Tiger, &amp; Yui were really close to running out of HP.<br/>
"We didn't notice because we're going to win. Even if they fall it'll be for the greater glory of winning against you!!" said Magical Bear.<br/>
"You are too sure of yourself. Ice Laser!" He fired ice right at Yejide causing her to faint. "One down nine to go."<br/>
"Grr. No matter, we will..." Abigail was interrupted.<br/>
"It is still my turn, now..." He began rapid punching Yui. She barely survived.[2/9/20] Ximen surrounded himself with strange ice that would cause an attacker to take damage. He smiled more evilly than before.<br/>
"Darn, this won't be good."<br/>
Lightning's Team launched a barrage of attacks against Ximen and of course taking damage from it. All five of them survived except Denny wouldn't survive any further hits and Gerald might be able to survive.<br/>
Abigail's team had Yui use her Ultimate Move Lick X10. The other three followed with combos and then their own attacks. Yui soon fainted. Tiger wasn't looking too good but he still had the fire to win.<br/>
"looks like victory is well within my grasp. Heh." Ximen said.<br/>
"Don't get so sure of yourself. We are still winning." Magical Bear told him.<br/>
"Maybe, but there are still two turns to go, plus this one. So ... ha!" He shot an ice beam at Snow Al making it disappear. "Now lets see who else is almost out of this battle. Ah!" He surrounded himself with [2/10/20] ice and jumped onto Team Lightning. Denny made sad dolphin noises as he fainted.<br/>
Now only seven of the ten Magicals remained. They were still winning and they only had this turn and the next.<br/>
Gerald shot his Razor Leaves, Magical Bear hit him with a slam. Lightning slashed and Shane bit.<br/>
Then Shane shot some more Poisonous Poison and Lightning struck down lightning. Gerald shot a Leaf Knife.<br/>
They electrocuted, punched, shot, and bit into Ximen.<br/>
Team Abigail began with Abigail doing Slam Barrage on Ximen. Tiger scratched and Lutia jumped on him. Next Tiger used Fire Pounce to which Abigail kicked Ximen.<br/>
After that they did a mini punch rush, snow punch and a jumped.<br/>
"Seven left lets see. Hmm. Ah!" He shot an ice ball at Tiger. He roared loudly as he fell to the ground. "Now." He almost fell over ,"Woah, now since I'm weak." the intense storm knocked down both Shane and Gerald. They made loud noises as they fell over. "Alright lastly 『2/12/20』 Lutia. Blam!" She took minor damage."Four remain. Two humans and two arctic animals. YES!"<br/>
The final turn of the battle was now upon them. Lightning did a Lightning Slice-n-Dice. Magical Bear combed into a fire blade. Lightning finished it with a sword slam.<br/>
Magical Bear focused and created his Magical Orb. Lightning slashed and Magical Bear kicked Ximen down. Then they sliced and clubed.<br/>
Lutia brought back her Snow Al. Abigail preformed a punch rush and followed up with a final punch. Lutia and her snow Al shot snowballs at Ximen.<br/>
Ximen fired an Ice Laser at Lutia who with 1HP fainted on the spot. He then did a barrage on the upset bear, kicked and slammed the male human, &amp; finally he shot some ice shards at the female human. As a last resort he used Ice Jump on the team of two.<br/>
OUTCOME, the match had ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Thirty-Three:The Final Showdown 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The finale to this four chapter boss fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[2/14/20, 3rd POV] "Arg.... impossible .... how ... how.. .I ... lost ... no!"<br/>Magical Bear looked at the fainted heroes and then at Ximen. "Its ... over ... you've lost. Admit it we'll ... let you join us."<br/>"Please you don't have to live your life like this anymore. Join ... us."Abigail said. All three of the remaining Magicals are quite weak now.<br/>"Yes... you can change. I believe it. Together we can take down the League of Poachers." Lightning pleaded.<br/>"Ah! NO ... I have pledged my allegiance to the League of Poachers. Er! No .. I can ... still..."<br/>"Please .. stop you're hurting yourself. Join us and we can heal you." Abigail stated.<br/>Ximen was breathing hard, he almost fell down. "No ... I can ... win!" The glow of his body faded but then it began to glow more than ever. He began to shout and shot an ice shuriken at Abigail. She screamed as she fell.<br/>"Now you've done it." A bronze aura started to surround Magical Bear. His eyes [2/15/20] changed, his fur seemed to become bronze, and it blew as if there was wind from the opposite direction. Magical Bear's right arm had more glow than the rest of his body.<br/>"Hmm... so you're glowing as well. It'll be no match for me. This is a genuine emergency. And Lightning what's up with you?"<br/>Magical Bear and Ximen starred each other down. 'Come on, come on, come on, focus your energy. This is the time and place.' Lightning brought his hands together &amp; started to shout. A gray-ish yellow glow surrounded his body. He cold feel the strength flowing through his body.<br/>"I ... too..." He was breathing hard ,"can activate another form. You are still weaker and there are two of us. Its over for you. Our offer still stands but if you don't accept it we'll have to destroy you."<br/>"I refuse to join you guys and leave the ... poachers." Ximen said.<br/>"You have made you fatal choice[2/16/20] in that case. We won't hold back."<br/>"You got that right." Magical Bear said.<br/>The glow around each one of them got brighter and more visible. All three of them were serious and starred at their opponent. The storm was insanely strong, basically a blizzard. That however didn't affect any of the glowing rivals.<br/>"Time is running out for you." Ximen said ,"The longer you stay out here the higher the chance they." he pointed to the eight that had fainted ,"will freeze to death."<br/>"No"<br/>"Its true and my strength is more than yours."<br/>Lightning suddenly felt something on his leg, but it seemed that nothing happened. The bronze glow kept intensifying around Magical Bear's right arm ,'So this is the power of The Three Mythical Bears, huh?' he thought.<br/>"You are so done for!" Magical Bear shouted "You must pay for all you have done."<br/>All three continued to stare down their opponent. They kept breathing only kinda [2/18/20] heavily. The silence was broken when Magical Bear began to shout. 'This is it. This is my all!' he thought. He jumped at Ximen and yelled. "BRONZE BEAR PUNCH!!" A gust of wind appeared sounding really loud. Ximen began to fly off and so did Lightning.<br/>'Nani!' he thought. Then it become clear. When he felt something on his leg Ximen must of attacked a string or rope. How? He must of known the bronze glow being more intense on Mark's arm meant a punch! The storm faded and Magical Bear said ,"I did it." before fainting. Now Ximen and Lightning were flying. They soon landed. They both got up and their glows were the most intense they ever were.<br/>"You're ... a smart one, I'll give you that." Lightning said.<br/>"Its the end of the road for you! Only thou remains. I ...arg." He fell and got up and the thing on Lightning's leg disappeared. "I ... can ... this..." The glow intensified at bit more and so did Lighting's.<br/>They stared at each other again &amp; struggled to not fall over. Both of them knew that only one of them would be victorious.<br/>[2/21/20]"No, this is the end of the road for you... Ximen."<br/>"Are you ... sure ... on that. You seem to have doubts."<br/>"No ...I ... will ... win this... for Dan ... Raylee ... Mitzi ... Mark ... Warty ... Gerald... Denny .... Tiger, Shane ...Yui ... Yejide ... Lutia ... Abigail... and of course for .... my crush Diana..."<br/>"Ha... I am doing this ... for ...myself ... for Xander Aimée.. and my crush ... Ciana ..."<br/>the two glowing humans continued to stand still gaining power, slightly but ever so. Both of them knew that their lives were at risk but they both believed they were doing the right thing.<br/>A minute passed ... two, three, four, now five. When the sixth minute went by the two of them stopped become more glowy.<br/>"NOW!" Both Ximen and Lightning shouted at the same time. They jumped at each other and punched with their right arm. They floated in the air staring at each other in anger.<br/>[2/22/20]<br/>"ELECTRIC POWER PUNCH!!"<br/>"ICE FIST STRIKE!!"<br/>Their attacks clashed and they kept staring at each other. Both humans starred with intense anger at the other. The power of their punches caused an explosion. Soon the two of them were blown away but couldn't see anything.<br/>When the smoke from the explosion finally cleared after some minutes, Lightning and Ximen were on opposite sides of a crater. Ximen was lying unconscious and Lightning was barely conscious.<br/>"We did it." Lightning said. When Magical Bear launched Ximen and him, he activated his watch to have Diana and Dan know where they were for the worst possible scenario. Lightning closed his eyes as he lost consciousness.<br/>Ximen disappeared when his fake body vanished. He had really fought but he created a fake so Lightning or anyone else know how strong Lightning's attack was. Quickly after Ciana came by and took him away[2/23/20] to get immediate medical attention from the League of Poachers.<br/>As Lightning and the other nine members of The Magicals lied there for about two minutes. Diana and Dan arrived with instant and non-instant healing items.<br/>"There! Lightning is on that side of the crater!" Dan exclaimed. When they got to him they gave him the most powerful healing item they had. His arm was completely burned.<br/>Lightning soon regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and said ,"Yes" weakly ,"We have won."<br/>"Yes we have. Thank the deities you had that second form." Diana said.<br/>"Thank the deities that the first face I saw just now was your beautiful face, Diana."<br/>Both Dan and Diana were silent until ,"Where are the other?"<br/>"They're behind me. They also need to be helped. They fought well. Especially Mark with the power of the Three Mythical Bears he has."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Thirty-Four:Moving Forward with Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final chapter of this game.<br/>Steve is finally coming to Smash!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[2/24/20, 3rd POV] It had been a full week since Ximen's defeat. All ten who had fought were pretty close to being fully healed. They rested in their own rooms at the UAKD being cared for by Diana, Dan, Raylee, Beth, and Mitzi.<br/>The six animals who weren't used to the cold were doing well. Warty also went around encouraging the others. The five who Magical Bear originally recruited had officially declared that they want to live permanently at the UAKD. The reason was they had nothing special to go back to and they had already spent a lot of time with Magical Bear.<br/>"I can't believe I missed the awesome battle." Warty would say.<br/>"If only you could of ... Then you'd be in a bed just like me. It's worth it though." someone would say.<br/>"Yeah, woah. That storm and all that must of been pretty strong to force all of you into bed for so many days."<br/>"True, if we are in bed for this long, imagine how long Ximen must be in bed. Hopefully we'll be out the bed soon."<br/>[2/25/20] "Yea, hopefully, then I won't be the only one on four legs."<br/>"True, buts its nice to be able to talk and not just having the others monitoring our health."<br/>"Also true, anys I need to have this speak with the others, bye."<br/>"Bye, Warty."<br/>The first to be fully healed was Yui, she is a toad after all. Next was Yejide, she fainted earlier and thus suffered less. Then was Lutia, she was mostly immune to the storm. Following that Shane, Denny, Gerald, and Tiger fully recovered within hours of each other. The day after that Abigail was back to normality, Ximen finished her off, but he was in a severely weakened state when that happened.<br/>Two and half weeks after the battle Magical Bear had recovered fully. It was the first real time he had unleashed the power of The Three Mythical Bear. Three full weeks after the battle Lightning was finally back and able to do things.<br/>"At last everyone has fully healed from the battle Ximen as well as the other battles all of you faced in succession.[2/28/20] The battles you guys faced in Canada, all of them. The deities have smiled on us, each and every one of us." Diana said.<br/>"We have done it. We have triumphed over the Poachers. This time there is no and I mean no chance that the poachers will return and that is final." Dan said reassured.<br/>"Now it is time to decide how we live life moving forward." Raylee begun. "Mark already lives here, and Warty, Shane, Denny, Gerald, and Tiger, you all have stated you want to live here right?" they all collectively said yes ,"What about you three, Yui, Lutia, Yejide?" All three of them said they would also live at the UAKD.<br/>"Well then its settled. We are now one big family, united in our belief in the deities." Abigail said excitedly.<br/>"Let's celebrate that all of you have healed up. Come on let's go and prepare our food to sacrifice the correct portion to the deities." Diana told them as she led them to the kitchen of the UAKD.<br/>Thus all fourteen of them fell in to a daily routine, one very similar to the [2/29/20] Magical Bear, Dan, Diana, and Abigail fell into after Xander and Aimée's defeat.<br/>They would wake up at varying times, eat breakfast together. Then they'd rest, do exercise. Diana and Dan would alternate between each other to take Magical Bear to his old home &amp; to fish. Lunch would follow that. Afterwards they'd go group training. That would get them hungry enough for dinner. Since the deities (mostly Beth) provided the food, a portion of their dinner was sacrificed to the deities (mostly Beth). Lastly they'd think on things before heading to bed and sleeping til morning.<br/>Like the previous daily routine some days they'd do a quest for Beth. That went on for nearly two months. It all come to a shattering end one night. Beth said she had a special quest for Lightning, Mitzi, Yui, Yejide, &amp; Lutia.<br/>The next morning Diana approached Lightning. "My mom said that the reason this quest is special is because it's possible none of you return. So as a farewell gift I have this." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the [3/1/20] cheek. She pulled back and they both blushed. "May the deities be with you and protect all five of you on your special quest. Adios, comarada."<br/>"Thank you, Gracias y adios." He said, and he quickly hugged her and headed back to join the others. "Alright, let's go into the teleporter. Destination: some forest in the United States." They went in and were sent to the location.<br/>They began walking Northeast headed towards their goal. Any minor enemies they encountered, they mainly let Mitzi do them. Battles were no longer turn based role playing matches. Also Mitzi unlike the others didn't have battle experience.<br/>Onward they went going through the forest using their attacks. Lightning Slice-n-Dice, Snow Al, Squad Summon, Lick X10, and now 1-2 punch now 4. They no longer had to wait their turn and could attack freely.<br/>"Is this how battles usually are?" Mitzi asked.<br/>"Ribbit ... actually before this quest battles were turned based." Yui said.<br/>"Yeah, except the final part of my [3/2/20] with Ximen. We attacked at the same time." Lightning said.<br/>"Since you did that, who is our opponent on this quest?" Mitzi asked ,"Is it a poacher or what?"<br/>They were quiet for a while ,"I don't know. I guess we just keep following the map." The five of them walked around trees and kept moving. Mitzi was easily learning the ways.<br/>Farther and farther they went. All five of them had a strange feeling of an extreme danger. Signal was near zero so Lightning sent a final message to the Union of the Animalia Kingdom and Deities Head Quaters. "This is likely the last message I'll be able to send. From all five of us, thank you, this has been the highlight of our lives and we are so grateful for it. We wonder who our real opponent is, but we probably won't make it back. Anyway we appreciate everything. May the deities bless all of you. woah what the heck is that?!" Right as he was about to end the message they were attacked by a masked person with yellow-ish blonde-ish hair. The message sen in time.<br/>[3/6/20] All ten of them were deeply saddened and full of grief. They mourned the possibility that Lightning/Wally/Greg/Fuego/Polly/Erina, Lutia, Yui, Yejide, and Mitzi were gone forever.<br/>Eventually that phase passed. The five missing were gone but not entirely forgotten. Diana, Dan, Raylee, Abigail, Gerald, Warty, Denny, Tiger, Shane, &amp; Magical Bear (real name Mark Thorn/Mary Thorn) fell into a different daily routine along with the deity Beth.<br/>A couple weeks of that the eleven of them had a celebration of life and death. To commemorate it Diana wore a sombrero and had a guitar. She sang song while playing music and having tears from her eyes. The amount of skill she had play and sing surprised everyone.<br/>That night they sacrificed food as usual and prayed for their lost companions, they felt that maybe they were alive. These ten were united in their beliefs and their past with the poachers. Despite the hardships they had faced they lived happily (for now), full of hope for the future, enjoying life to the fullest, loving it all especially Diana's music and singing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Preview for Magical Bear 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[3/7/20, 1st POV] I walked around our dark liar. (We had it dark because we felt we were being seen). Ximen had almost completely healed. Strange, Lightning was no problem for me but he put Ximen into the hospital for a month. Heck not even our former member Miriam was any trouble, nor anyone else.<br/>Still thought those "Magicals" are now stronger than before. The only reason why no one (except that elephant) won is because we majorly underestimated that bear and his companions. Hmph, now Xander and I are stronger, much stronger than ever before.<br/>In the computer room we saw that none of our boats had recently been captured. That wasn't the only good news though, all areas were doing well. Ever since I successfully eliminated those five. Our poaching skills have improved, yes.<br/>Following that I called upon our messenger deity, Ingrid, capable of giving us a preview of where and what others are doing. This time in the vision I saw that brunette human leading the bear into Imagination Land. Why?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The second Magical Bear game is complete. As of now I'm taking a break from Magical Bear 3 to write G.O.L.D. Arc 7.<br/>For other info see sanzashi.fandom.com/wiki/Magical Bear 2 and/or https://www.deviantart.com/asashita .<br/>Thank you once again for reading my work. It means so much to me. Lastly I want to say this is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. I've always to say that. Thanks again. I'm pretty almost no one has read this.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The / means how things are in alternate reality. I stick to the main one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>